Runaway with Love
by neila cross
Summary: It ain't over 'till the fat lady sings! sequel to Runaway to Love
1. Prologue

**Runaway with Love**

**Prologue **

"_**She walked down the aisle,**_

_**With a smile on her face**_

_**Gracefully, gracefully**_

_**Wishing it were truly bliss"**_

_One year later..._

He watched her as she walked down the aisle and he couldn't help but take a deep breath. She was as beautiful as her pictures and the designer wedding gown she wore fit her perfectly. Oh what a shame he would have to rip it off her once they start their honeymoon. He wasn't exactly the patient type when it comes to satisfying _his _needs.

Finally she stood there in front of him and her father was teary-eyed as he clapped the groom on the shoulder and gave his daughter's reluctant hand in his. Grinning wickedly, he tried to look as gentlemanly and as loving as possible. When they stood beside each other, he stared at her and she stared back. He saw the animosity in her eyes and felt the hostility in her heart as he also felt the stiffening of his manhood. He loved feisty women!

She abruptly turned away from him and bravely faced the priest who was looking at her pityingly. Seething in subdued anger because of all the people, he gave the priest a glare. The man gulped in trepidation and opened his bible after which he made the sign of the cross. The wedding has started…

An hour later, maybe less, the doors of the cathedral opened and white confetti fell along with rice as the new couple emerged. Cameras clicked and a lot of people went wild at the sight of Brian Whitmore holding the hand of his bride, Sharpay Evans-Whitmore.

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=**

The reception was no less fabulous and attended by all the big names in Wall Street. It was a sort of double celebration. First off were the marriage of the Evans and Whitmore children and then the merging of the two rival companies.

But it wasn't the sweetest day for everyone…

Charlotte plastered the fakest smile she could muster as she accepted the fake congratulations of her friends, all of whom could not contain their disdain for such sordid atrocity. Their husbands too shook their heads and gave her sad, if not rueful, looks. Vance was their fellow businessmen and he had betrayed them all by siding with their greatest enemy.

Ryan stood beside his ailing mother. Like a bodyguard and nurse put together, he kept watch on her because she might collapse due to all the emotional pain she is nursing. He shared the fake congratulations and the rueful looks but did not bother to plaster a smile, only a grimace, feeling sick to the bottom of his heart.

Simon saw the animosity behind the faces of his guests and he smirked knowing they can't do anything about it. This was a glorious day for him! He made his nemesis fall on his knees and beg for mercy. It was his time to break the formidable man and expose the vulnerable heart within.

Vance Evans was very angry that his guests hardly looked like they were in a wedding but more like attending a funeral. They went about whispering to each other and no one was dancing or laughing or even smiling. His jaws ached from trying to look like a happy father on his daughter's wedding day. His family wasn't helping either.

He glared at his wife who seemed to be drowning her sorrows in every champagne flute that came her way. His son wasn't doing much either, he just sat beside his mother and stared stonily at the floor. Finally he was angered that his daughter was able to watch this scene unfold with a cold and indifferent eye. Taking it no longer, he strode towards her wearing a huge smile on his austere features.

"Princess," he began in a loving voice deciding to lay it on thick, "Are you not enjoying your special day?"

"My _special _day? Don't you mean, _your _special day?" she retorted sweetly which did nothing to hide the sarcasm lacing her words. Vance held back his anger as much as he could.

"You just got married to a fine fellow over here," as if on cue, Brian Whitmore clasped his wife's hand and kissed it lovingly. Sharpay felt like being burned in acid as she tried to return his loving gaze.

"But I couldn't be any luckier, _Dad_." Brian drawled smoothly and finished it off with that manic grin of his that _he _thought was irresistible.

"Oh, but how come?" Vance turned to him with a fond smile and Sharpay would've puked had she eaten anything.

"The moment I laid eyes on her, I knew, she was _the one_." Brian whispered dramatically, his open palm travelling the air in a perfect arc as he pretended to look to the heavens.

"And I repeat, _you _are lucky to have him." Vance said a little bit forcefully to his daughter who just rolled her eyes and looked away. She stood up and excused herself as her husband continued kissing her father's ass.

She walked out into the garden of the pavilion they were currently celebrating at. It took her away from the somber mood of her wedding as she walked as far as her heels could take her. Hearing a rustle, she looked around and saw her father-in-law standing directly behind her.

Simon smiled at the sight of his son's bride. She looked flustered yet the emptiness burning in her eyes told him that they only had her _physically_. He didn't care because that was all he wanted. She opened her mouth to say something but as soon as she did, his own lips crashed against hers and his tongue had easy access since she was agape. Sharpay was gasping for air as he continued roving his tongue in her mouth and tasting every bit of her.

She wanted to puke and was starting to heave but this didn't deter him. Simon started groping between her thighs but Sharpay held them together to prevent him from getting his price. The old man pulled back violently pushing her away and was about to hit her when they both heard another rustling in the distance. Ryan came into view and he looked surprised at the sight of Sharpay on the ground with a pained look and Simon Whitmore with a boner.

Pretending that he didn't notice anything, he immediately helped his sister and told them both that it was time to cut the cake before the limo arrived to take Sharpay and Brian off to the airport for their honeymoon.

Thus began Sharpay Evans-Whitmore's plunge into hell…

* * *

Alright! First chapter's done...

I finally found the time to write the sequel, yey me!  
Anyway, before you read any further (which I'm pretty sure you would) I would like to give a heads-up that this would be a semi-dark story but there won't be any character deaths. (insert sigh of relief here - kidding)  
I know you're all probably looking for Troy but he's in Sharpay's mind currently and in the next chapters to come.

Finally, tell me what you think :)

A review a day keeps me writing all the way ;)

_-=nc=-_


	2. Chapter 1

**Runaway with Love**

**Chapter I**

"_**Zooming out just to get you**_

_**Since I would forever adore you**_

_**My love, my sweetest**_

_**Wait for me,**_

_**I'll be there"**_

The silver Pontiac zoomed past the row of neat front lawns and dark windows across the street now only illuminated by the street lamps set within equal distance of each other. The engine tried not to rev loudly as the driver cautiously tried not to step fully on the gas pedal as she tried to put up a fight with her battling emotions.

The person beside her seemed to hardly notice her brewing anger and her face scrunched in vexation as she drove him to the airport. As if to irritate her more, he began humming a haunting and familiar tune she couldn't quite place. Only when he started sniffling in between his hums did she realize what the song was. It was the last song he heard before they parted…

His sniffling turned into a soft cry and as unmanly as it seemed, he took out his handkerchief and started dabbing at his eyes which became broken faucets where water could not seem to stop gushing. His soft cry escalated to a semi-hysterical sobbing as he pounded his fist on the glove compartment in front of him.

This made her stop the car on the side of the road. She couldn't take his bawling any longer and as it started to get at her nerves, it got to her heart. She couldn't bear to see him like this. Ever since the wedding…

"Why'd you stop, Tay?" he asked in between sniffles as he realized that the vehicle he was currently riding was no longer in motion.

"Why are you doing this, Bolton?" she retorted, her hands still on the steering wheel and her eyes focused on the road ahead refusing to look at him.

"She's mine Tay! I can't wait four years more before I can do anything," he explained again exasperatedly. The African-American woman beside him suddenly whipped around to face him.

"Troy Bolton you are going to waste your college life, ergo your future, chasing a married woman! What do you make of that?!" she yelled at his face, hoping it would make sense.

"Love," he answered simply with that boyish grin that melted many hearts, but unfortunately not this one whose eyes narrowed into dangerous slits as she continued scowling at him.

"Troy, there's a fine line between valor and stupidity, as it is and you're bordering on stupidity," she snapped and ignored the hurt that flashed in his eyes, she knew it was only for fun.

"Taylor, do you honestly think I'm stupid?" he playfully asked her, his cerulean blue eyes twinkling in delight as he waited for her response. She carefully thought it.

"Why yes Troy, honestly, I _do_ think you're stupid," she answered him and smiled irritatingly as he hissed like a cat ready to fight but then he laughed.

"Way to usurp my dreams of love conquers all!" he congratulated with all sarcasm as his laugh became forced and the pain evident. She immediately regretted her answer.

"I'm sorry Troy; I truly am, for my behavior. I'm just worried for you," she whispered sincerely and he nodded his forgiveness.

"I'll take care of myself Tay, I'll make sure I do," and with that, she started the car and drove.

They reached the airport half an hour later and Taylor helped Troy with his luggage. She walked him to the entrance but before he entered, she grabbed his arm and he turned to face her.

"I want you to know that we got your back, ok? Me, Chad and the gang," she said, tears building in the corners of her eyes as she looked at her friend. Troy brushed them away.

"Chill Tay, I'm alright. Gramps gave me money and I made arrangements with Ms. Stone so I have a place to crash in," he said proudly. Taylor nodded and tried to think of other things he might've missed, she could think of no other.

"Well, it looks like you're a big boy now Troy, I'm proud of you," she gushed and he grinned.

"Don't smother me Tay," he joked and they hugged before parting, Troy even gave her a chaste kiss on the cheeks. Finally, Troy was gone and Taylor went back to her Pontiac.

Troy bought a ticket to the last minute flight to New York and went over to his gate to wait. He sat down and then took out a photograph, smiling as he did so. It was one of those wacky yet sweet pictures of him and Sharpay when she was still at Albuquerque. This one was his particular favorite because it was candid…

_It was a Sunday and the gang were at Zeke's house complaining about the heat. Sharpay was tired of their complaining and muttered that if they're dying of the heat, then they should all just go to Lava Springs where her aunt was a member. Everyone yelled their agreement and two hours later found themselves splashing around in the pool, the heat no longer affecting them. _

_Those were the days before the play and Troy and Sharpay were frolicking with each other in the pool. Sharpay felt a bit mischievous and decided to splash Troy with one big swoop of her hand sending a wave, if you could call it that, over to him. His shaggy brown hair stuck to his handsome features and he feigned surprise and offence. Sharpay squealed as he lunged after her and their cat and mouse chase ended up in the fairways._

_The gang found them twirling amidst the green grass in their swimwear, Troy in his midnight blue swimming trunks and Sharpay in her yellow bikini. Kelsi luckily brought her camera along with her and snapped a photo of them as they kissed just as the sprinklers were turned on. It was a great shot because she caught them at the second where there kiss deepened and the sprinklers began. The looks on their faces was priceless!_

_She had it printed and gave a copy to Troy and Sharpay each the very next day._

He smiled at the memory of having Sharpay in his arms and he looked up to hear the announcement for boarding. Getting up, he put the photograph back in his pocket and took out his ticket. Ten minutes later he was seated and the airplane was starting to taxi, getting ready for takeoff. Six hours later he would be in New York where a new life awaited him.

Troy regretted not giving his parents a proper goodbye but he knew that if he became idle for a few more years, he'd go crazy. He also regretted not telling his grandfather that he was on his way to New York, he knew the old man would want to see him off as well as Diana Stone. He pitied Sharpay's aunt since she went into a kind of depression mode right after her niece left.

What he didn't regret was what happened to Gabriella Montez. A few days after Sharpay was gone, it was found out that she was pregnant and the father was her doctor in rehab, Dr. Garcia. The man's reputation was ruined and he was accused of statutory rape. His wife divorced him and got all of the money and what's worse; he contracted STD because he had so many mistresses.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

It was three o'clock in the morning in New York. The nightlife is ending and it was a bit peaceful but not entirely. The flight from Albuquerque was nearing its destination and it announced to its passengers to buckle up, bring up their seats and fold their tray tables. He felt the plane descend and looked out his window to see countless tall building rising up to him and he felt like a little boy in his first ever plane ride.

Troy was amazed at how big New York was and how bright it was even at three o'clock in the morning. The buildings became bigger and much more blurry as the plane's wheels connected with the tarmac and was speeding for a while before slowing down. It taxied and then connected with one of the passenger bridges. The cabin doors were opened and he hurriedly got his carry-on and exited the plane.

After getting his bags, he went out into the chilly New York atmosphere and hailed a cab. Getting in, he gave the address Diana Stone provided him. She kind of foresaw that this was going to happen and provided him with the key as well as a little bit of cash, if you could call ten thousand dollars 'a little bit.' He felt lucky since his grandfather gave him the same amount, only doubled, and before leaving, he wired the twenty grand into a New York account. He would go to the Bank of America first thing tomorrow and withdraw some cash for groceries and clothing but right now all he wanted to do was sleep.

They arrived and Troy paid the driver then went up to his new apartment. It was a whole new experience for him, being independent. He entered the place and was amazed at its size. It wasn't small, but it wasn't exactly pent big yet it was large for him. He walked around the place and saw to his amazement that he had a nice living room, a swanky dining room with a mini-bar, a fully functional kitchen with a shelf filled with cookbooks for beginners and the fridge filled with food, two bedrooms and even a small study. The interior designing was a kind of cross between Ikea and Art Deco.

He was totally awed at his luck. He had a nice new home, some thirty grand for pocket money and all his time to search for his true love. Troy wanted so much to get going but his entire body felt drained and he went into the larger of the two bedrooms and immediately fell asleep, not bothering to undress or anything.

Morning came and Troy was awakened by the sound of sizzling bacon, the smell of fried eggs, French toast and orange juice and coffee. He sat up and looked around his rumpled bed wondering where on earth was he before remembering that he was already in New York, in the new apartment Diana Stone kindly provided him.

Wondering who was preparing breakfast, he slowly got up and padded his way over to the kitchen. His jaw dropped when he saw a chubby woman with curly hair (**A/N: **think Marcia DeBonis) frying bacons and the dining table set for one and laden with food, wherein only the bacons were missing. The woman turned off the stove and had she not left the frying pan there to turn around and check on the coffee, she would've flung it at Troy who was standing there agape. She jumped and her eyes widened in shock as did Troy whose first thought was he had the wrong house. The woman's surprise ebbed away and was replaced with a warm smile.

"Diana told me you'll be here," she said and held out her hand. A shocked Troy could only clasp it and return the smile but deep down, he was scared out of his wits. The woman noticed his hesitance and could only chuckle.

"Oh don't be scared, I've been expecting you. I'm Maggie by the way, I'm your housekeeper. You must be… Troy Bolton?" she asked sweetly in a motherly fashion and he nodded.

"Cat got your tongue?" she joked and dragged him to the dining table where she made him sit down, "I've made you breakfast! I'm not really sure what you eat in the morning, you just tell me but I've gone with the standard bacon 'n' eggs and orange juice. Wait, do you drink orange juice? There's milk in the fridge…" she rambled but Troy finally found his voice.

"Uhm…Maggie?" he said tentatively and the woman stopped rambling, looking at him in askance, "This all fine, thank you," he said and flashed his smile. The woman nodded and went back to get his bacon. Troy ate a very nice breakfast as Maggie went about hanging the clothes he has. When he was done, she got his plate and cleaned it. Troy sat on one of the stools in the island table in the kitchen. He decided to ask Maggie some questions.

"So do you clean up this place?" he asked and was hoping Maggie would start rambling, he wasn't disappointed.

"Wha-? Oh yeah, for nearly twenty years straight." Maggie answered and Troy was dumbfounded.

"Whoa! Twenty years?!" he cried out and the housekeeper laughed.

"Oh you didn't know? Well, this was the home of Mr. Gary and Diana Foster, m'sir and ma'am when they got married. They were gonna move to Albuquerque and announce it to everyone 'till Sir Gary died and Ma'am Diana and her sister fought. The two ended on bad terms and suddenly became estranged. Ma'am Diana was the one who flew to Albuquerque but not before giving me the key and asking me to keep it clean, said she might come back. Well, a year ago she called me and told me that the place will be redecorated, I thought she was gonna come back, and then she told me all about you and Sharpay. Oh how I miss that little girl, she used to come here _all _the time with her little blond curls and her brother. Her mother, Ma'am Charlotte would chat with Ma'am Diana while the children played. Then Sharpay would tell her mother that its time for her and her aunt's fun time and it were all happy until the kids' mother comes back." Troy listened as she told him all about the interior designing and Diana calling her up because she has a feeling he'd be here and sure enough, she found him crashed on the bed. Unwilling to disturb him, she just prepared breakfast and so on.

"Wow…" was all Troy could say and Maggie suddenly sat up.

"I just remembered something!" she whispered urgently and Troy became nervous.

"Ma'am Diana told me to take you shopping," she said brightly and Troy snorted unbelievingly.

"Are you serious?" he laughed and Maggie watched him silently.

"Oh yes, I am serious," she said and Troy instantly stopped laughing.

"Get dressed loverboy, number one rule: you shan't go around Manhattan looking like you can't dress yourself even if you're life depended on it!" with that, she suddenly became mother-like and dragged him off to the nearest boutique.

The day ended with Troy receiving a white 2008 BMW M3 coupe courtesy of Diana Stone which he drove back to his apartment with Maggie beside him. He couldn't believe it until Maggie explained that Diana and Gary always wanted children but couldn't conceive so all her attention became focused on the happiness of the two teens who have become her children, somewhat.

The two entered the apartment and Maggie once again took care of Troy's clothes, which she wouldn't let him hang in the closet until after she had them laundered and ironed. Troy didn't want to just rely on Maggie and instead asked her to teach him how to cook which she did. The day ended with Troy Bolton cooking his own meal of pasta and then falling asleep, exhausted. Maggie smiled and left everything clean as she went back to her own home.

The next day was just the same but this time, Troy prepared his own breakfast with the help of Maggie. He ate while he chatted with her and decided to tour his place after breakfast. Once again, he and Maggie set off to go around town and she showed him around. Going back to his apartment for dinner, he told Maggie that she could have the night off but she told him that she lives alone now since her children are all grown up and her husband has died. Troy let her stay and asked her to teach him how to cook another meal for dinner which she gladly did so.

After eating, Troy decided to watch some TV in his living room while Maggie did the dishes. He sat back and grabbed the remote, turning on the television. He took it as a hint that Maggie loved to watch entertainment news since the show was Entertainment Tonight. He looked around at his housekeeper who was hiding in the kitchen since she was caught. Troy just laughed it off and teased her to come out. Mark Steines suddenly said something about honeymoon and Sharpay Evans which caught the two's attention. Troy turned back to the screen while Maggie came out of hiding and sat beside him.

"And now, an ET special report! The newlyweds Brian Whitmore and Sharpay Violet Evans whom decided to tie the knot three weeks ago in the St. Patrick's Cathedral have just recently come back from their honeymoon in Milan, Italy. The ET crew has captured a footage showing the couple coming out from their customized _gold-plated _Falcon 900 jet that was reportedly said to be bought by Simon Whitmore as his wedding gift. Wooh! If I could only have one of those…" he joked but Troy wasn't listening anymore. He was watching the footage of Sharpay and her husband walking through the airport amidst the throng of people who were screaming their support for Sharpay and their disgust for her husband. They were held back by the police since they tried to get their hands on Brian who seemed to be getting ten times more furious with each step he took since the insults started to give him a migraine. Troy was watching intently especially when the cameras zoomed on Sharpay's emotionless face. He rewound it and watched the zoom again. Only he can tell that her emotionless features were all but that.

Her brown eyes were dull and tinged with pink which shows that she has been crying. Her hair wasn't done and its sheen had become listless indicating that she didn't care anymore. Her lips were trembling ever so slightly showing fear and the brokenness of soul. He also spotted the thick layer of concealer she used that told him her hubby was a very violent man.

Thick hot anger pulsed through his veins effectively boiling his blood into murder mode as he lashed out in his new apartment. The love of his life has just been desecrated all because of greed and he was expected to watch and see her suffer even in her valiant efforts to remain unbroken. Maggie stopped Troy from his rampaging and gave him coffee mixed with a bit of brandy which he drank gratefully, tears streaming down his cheeks.

She could feel his pain and suddenly realized that Diana was right, it _is _true love. She turned off the television and made Troy finish his drink before sending him off to bed where he should get some rest and be ready for the next day to come, and the many days after that.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

Diana received another call from Maggie. She told her Troy's reaction to which her mistress seemed unsurprised. Soon, they will both face the music…

* * *

Finally, chapter one!

I am so swamped with schoolwork right now but I couldn't resist the urge to write, write, write!  
It is such a weird thing, when I get the inspiration for my chapters, it hits me so hard I just have to type it and then post!

Well, Troy Bolton's in NY now courtesy of his grandfather and Ms. Stone. He may be living a sweet starter life but will it be enough for him and Sharpay to meet?  
I suggest you keep reading, there won't be much TroyPay yet since Sharpay is still unaware of her love...

Oh yeah, I'm not really sure if thirty grand is or isn't a lot of money in the US.  
In my country, that's not really much - just enough to get a person by... but I don't think any of you fancy Economics talk.  
So please just review! ;) That would be soo much easier :)

And to Anne Belle: I know I said I'll post another story along with the first chapter but I'm really swamped with work but I could post it in two-three days! I just need to finish all my projects since their deadlines are all lined-up at next week ;)

-=_nc_=-


	3. Chapter 2

**Runaway with Love**

**Chapter II**

"_**Everyday**_

_**My heart is breaking**_

_**For you**_

_**Because I struggle**_

_**When you**_

_**Hurt**_

_**But then we live so near**_

_**And yet we're still**_

_**Apart"**_

Brian Whitmore just returned from a drab day in his father's office. Learning about the family business was very boring work because today was "legit day." He had to learn all of the legitimate ways the company employs in order to maintain itself within the boundaries of law and justice while they expand their criminal enterprise.

He walked across the granite floors of his foyer and just before his foot stepped on the first step of his staircase, he looked towards the garden and saw his wife hunched over, shoulders shaking, and clinging to another blonde man he hardly recognized because his blonde head was very near his wife's. All he saw was red as he walked towards the two, yanking open the glass double doors, uncaring of the crash it made as he strode over to where his wife was seated.

The blonde man finally looked up and gave him a controlled glare. Brian was about to start yelling when he looked into the piercing cold crystal blue eyes of Ryan Evans. The man in front of him tried not to scowl or show any emotion at all; he just gave a polite nod. Brian smirked at the notion that his brother-in-law knew that if he ever touch him, Sharpay was going to pay for it – twice over.

"Hello there, dear brother, I think you know where the way out of my home is – I can take it from here," he sneered.

"I si sólo podría matarte." Ryan growled under his breath and continued walking.

At the sound of his voice, Sharpay halted her crying and looked up to see her husband smirking down at them. Ryan gave her a kiss on the cheek before promptly leaving but not before giving her a meaningful look. She ignored him as she watched her husband whose entire persona changed before her.

Brian Whitmore bared his teeth as his face changed into a mask of fury and he clinched his wife's arms in his big gorilla-like ones and squeezed, his nails digging into her skin and was now dripping with her blood. Sharpay tried not to grimace in pain or cry out as she glared defiantly back at him, trying to remain unfeeling.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING HERE?!" he roared, spittle smelling of hard liquor landed on her face as he shook her, his nails digging in deeper.

"Can't a woman's brother visit her?" she snapped at him trying to keep her composure.

"Not _my _woman and especially NOT if her brother is Ryan fucking Evans!" he snarled his face merely inches away from her. Sharpay could see the vein pounding on his beet red forehead and knew what was in store for her, no matter what she said next.

"I may be bound to you by law and whatnot but take note you asshole, I AM NOT YOUR WOMAN!" she screamed into his face and waited for another roller coaster ride through hell before dinner.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

Ryan walked out of the mansion and got into his car. He didn't want to drive away but he knew he had to, so he did. He drove and drove and finally, after nearly running out of gas, he parked his car somewhere in Manhattan and decided to walk. There were so many things on his mind. Earlier that day, Sharpay called him and asked him to come over. She showed him the bruises she received during her honeymoon and cried and cried. Ryan was very mad – how could their own father turn her over to a beast like him?

He continued walking remembering how his sister related how Brian beat her up and took away her virginity, she snapped, just like that. It broke his heart to know that his sister was just telling him all these but he couldn't possibly do anything about it because if then, his sister would take the brunt of it. Ryan scowled and stowed his hands into his overcoat after fixing his fedora. Just then, he bumped into someone. Ryan looked up to see a man about his age with a faraway expression. He was about to tell him off but then a certain twang of familiarity struck him, as if they had met before but not face to face. The young man gave him the same look of recognition but it lasted only fleetingly, he muttered an apology and walked away.

_The leather snake uncoiled itself from his waist and flashed its thick black skin against the faint glare of the setting sun. She only had time to see its silver head, tongue out before it lashed at her leaving an imprint of itself against her skin. It struck once, twice, thrice – too many more times to even count. Its head landed on different parts of her body and hot pain seared through her very bones as it bit her with a crunchy snap at every contact. _

Ryan suddenly felt like his whole body was on fire and his heart thudded madly against his ribcage! He immediately knew that something was wrong – not with himself but with his sister. Resisting the urge to jump back to his car, he painfully continued his walk, trying to clear his head; trying to convince himself that it was all just a dream.

_He watched her fall on her back, the snake hanging limply on his hand. And now a different snake is about to attack and it was begging for mercy to be let go. She was crying silently in front of him and he loved that. He loved all the angry red strip marks criss-crossing her body as she lay there in a fetal position, open to succumb to his desires. _

_The leather snake hit the green grass as he fell to his knees and savagely ripped off her dress. She looked him dead in the eyes and he his fist collided with her face. Her head fell back and hit the marble bench she was sitting on before he came. Her yellow hair was spread about her like a halo and he loved that – he loved desecrating angels!_

It only grew worse, that feeling of dread that Ryan nearly pulled out his hair and screamed at high heavens in the middle of the bustling Manhattan street. The pounding in his heart only grew ten times worse and he was fighting the urge to run back and help, besides, he was not sure if this was pure instinct or just a feeling.

He continued on walking trying to clear his head.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

Troy was very frustrated. Ever since the day he watched Sharpay on television, he was now more determined to find her. He did – the Whitmore mansion isn't exactly what you would call, unbidden by the camera. It was featured every chance it has, by Brian Whitmore, and his wife who plastered a fake smile for the cameras.

After being unable to find a way past the security, which was also featured – very high tech thus tight, he decided to go out for a walk. Maggie gave him an understanding look and handed him a coat before he left. Troy walked around Manhattan that afternoon trying to think of ways where he could reach his beloved. He didn't really notice where he was going until he bumped into another man of about his age.

This particular man had blonde hair, blue eyes yet his handsome features did not help in masking the troubled look that settled on is face. A spark of familiarity ensued and Troy was sure that he had met him – although they weren't introduced. Unwilling to take the risk of being wrong, as he had the day going bad for him already, he muttered a quick apology and quickly walked away but his mind was filled with a rush of a thousand different memories all trying to scan where this certain man came from.

_She saw him pull down his slacks and looked away at the pieces of tattered clothing that used to be her dress until he ripped them off her barehanded. Her facial contact with his fist left her dizzy and seeing white and she tried to close her eyes and numb herself through it all. He wouldn't have it!_

Troy stopped in his tracks. Somewhere, in the deep recesses of his heart, he heard a scream – a plea for help. It felt weird and for a second he thought someone was in danger but looking around at the normal environment before him, he shrugged it off thinking it would be crazy to just run off to help someone in danger when he didn't even know where it was or if it was happening.

_Lying there, bare and naked in front of him except for her underwear he unravelled his throbbing manhood and she gulped as he squeezed her face so hard that she could feel her teeth grazing the inside walls of her mouth and rupturing them. She sputtered and tried to fend him off her but he swatted her hands with a menacing grin…_

Stopping at a nearby grocery, Troy went inside and grabbed a few things before heading back out and walking towards home. By now he was sure Maggie was having a fit over his long absence but since she was just a housekeeper, not really his mother, she didn't really have the authority to tell him to come home.

As he walked back to his apartment, he remembered the phone calls he made to his parents, grandfather and friends. William gave him his full support as well as his friends but his parents were a different story. His mother wanted him home and his father decided to stay neutral over the matter much to the dismay of his wife. Troy tried to assuage his mother's fears by telling her that he was fine and not living in some rundown shack motel with gangs and psychos for neighbors. Lucy wasn't really happy with her son's decision but as long as he took care of himself she was satisfied.

He arrived back at the apartment and gave Maggie the grocery bags. She thanked him and told him that she could've bought them all herself but Troy told her it was fine. They had a nice dinner with the steak he bought and for the first time after a long while, he smiled.

_Helpless and bordering unconsciousness, she aware of his muscular and hairy body hovering over her. She tried to think of happier thoughts and tried to block out all the pain he was causing her just by roughly thrusting in and out of her. __Unsatisfied of her lifeless reaction to his desires, he took his leather snake by the tail and whipped her face with it, willing her to cry out in pain or anything. Her small whimpers of pain were not enough to drive him crazy and the mood was halted._

_Renewed with fresh vigor he got up in all his birthday glory with a half-boner and gritted his teeth. He commanded her to suck him off. She didn't move – he stomped on her stomach, again and again. Blood spurted from her mouth and that was enough for him to hurriedly hover over her petite body and trash her again and again moaning wildly in his delight._

Ryan came home to dinner feeling woozy. His mother looked at him in worry and asked him to sit down beside her. Charlotte tried to comfort her son who told his mother what was happening to his sister, her daughter. She cried onto his shoulder as she continued to berate herself for her stupidity.

Vance came home early and found his son and wife watching television looking like nothing was wrong. They had a quiet dinner and Ryan tried to find solace in his room back in the Evans penthouse.

_He was spent after doing it twice and he left her in the cold dark night after she refused to get up and cook him dinner. He locked her outside and decided that she could stay there until morning or until she learned that _he _was the master and she was his slave – that was the meaning of husband and wife for him._

_She just lay there in her sorrow, feeling desecrated, feeling broken. The night was cold and she tried to warm herself with the bigger pieces of clothing from her dress. She came to a conclusion – no one would hear her scream. That was why the house was built far away from neighbors and fixed with tight security, all male too. _

_Feeling sick, she looked for a suitable bush to heave all over and after emptying the meager content of her nonetheless empty stomach; she looked for a place to hide in the vast expanse that was the garden. She found herself lying beside some thorny bushes, naked and hungry. She forced sleep upon herself and waited for the next day where she could sneak in when goes off to work._

Troy lay on his bed thinking about Sharpay. What he saw on camera was no mistake, she was hurting – and not just emotionally. He punched his pillow then fluffed it willing sleep to take over but to no avail. His mind kept spinning schemes to get inside her house, her minimalist fortress and become her white knight.

Ryan stood by his window and looked down on the busy street below. He pressed his forehead against the glass, with one arm over his head also leaning upon the glass while the other hand was stowed in his pocket. He was worried about his sister and he couldn't shake of the feeling of dread that was now running throughout his whole body.

* * *

Ok, I'm not sure now if I should rate this from **T **to **M**, what do you think?

I know its violent in nature but then, I also said it would be semi-dark, didn't I?  
You're all probably seething with anger right now or whatnot and if you understood what Ryan said awhile ago, I bet you'd all be muttering it too.  
_I si sólo podría matarte _is Spanish for "I wish I could kill you."

Anyway, there are two types of snakes; one is the belt and the other is (I think you all know what this is).  
The situation happening to Sharpay currently is written in italics and it is happening as Troy and Ryan walked around Manhattan, bumped into each other and went their separate ways. As fate would have it, they did not recognize each other but they are familiar with each other. How? You'll know later...  
So it's like watching two screens: one with Sharpay and the other is alternately focused on either Ryan or Troy.

Moving on, I'm giving away too much of my plot if I continue this author's note, so I'll just end it here.


	4. Chapter 3

**Runaway with Love**

**Chapter III**

"_**Can you actually become:**_

_**My knight in shining armor?**_

_**My savior?**_

_**My salvation?**_

The sun's rays entered the bay windows of the mansion in the outskirts of New York, as it did in a certain penthouse on Fifth Avenue and one in Manhattan. Brian Whitmore opened his cold gray eyes and scowled at the happy sun. Getting up from bed, he noticed that his _wife _was nowhere beside him and then remembered what he did to her yesterday; he smiled his satisfaction and went down for breakfast.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

Ryan got out of bed feeling sick to the pit of his stomach. He couldn't shake off the guilt that was still eating him alive and he felt the overwhelming need to check up on his sister. His twin telepathy told him that something really bad had happened and that he had to be there no matter what. But then again, there are a thousand hindrances as to why he could not; first being his father. Ryan couldn't stand the way Vance kept a blind eye to his daughter's beatings. Everyone could see the bruises and cuts she adorned when she got off that jet but _no_, he actually bought the excuse that Sharpay wasn't watching where she was going!

Fuming, Ryan went to the kitchen in the hopes of finding his mother. He found her whisking some eggs looking very somber. He went up to her and kissed her cheek.

"Morning," he said in an effort to release some of the sadness. Charlotte looked at her son with grave eyes and nodded stiffly.

"Hey Mom, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly and started to rub her arm.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong son." Charlotte said barely above a whisper as her voice cracked and she tried not to let the tears escape her eyes.

"Oh c'mon Mom, what could he possibly say to you now?" her son asked in a soft voice as he swept his mother into a hug. Charlotte cried desperately on her son's shoulder.

"It's not Vance, sweetie, we barely talk to each other…" she said.

"Oh, well then what is?"

"I'm not sure you're really supposed to be listening to your mother's woes now,"

"Ah Mom, as far as I know, all we've got is each other – please don't push me away."

"Alright," she sighed, "I just wish I didn't get mad when Sharpay stayed with D. I was foolish enough to goad your father on and see where it got us!" she broke down.

"Where Mom…where?" Ryan whispered now rubbing his mother's back as she continued to sob.

"To_ this_ Ryan! To _this _part in our lives where we have to turn blind while my daughter is slowly becoming a rag doll to the most notorious bastard in the world and I'm back here in this _shithole_ whisking eggs in my _Chanel suit _pretending like _nothing _ever changed!" she whispered; her voice started rising with each world until she was practically shouting.

"Are you saying you're not happy?" a calm menacing voice asked from the driver. Both Ryan and Charlotte turned to see the devil incarnate himself in his black silk pyjamas addressing them from the doorway of the kitchen. He slowly walked towards them, one step at a time.

"What _point _in your life don't you like, Charlotte? That you have to broadcast it throughout our _home _early morning?" he stopped when he reached the spot inches from his wife's face.

"Why nothing, Vance – in fact, I _love _my life! Every whole goddamn fucking minute of it!" she yelled in his face. Ryan was impressed since his mother was the only real person who could stand up to the fury of Vance Carmichael Evans.

"Screw the sarcasm! What are you crying about woman?! Our daughter is happily…"

"Married?! Do you hear yourself Carmichael!? (She called him by his middle name when angry) Sharpay is out there getting beaten by Brian Whitmore and you choose to accept the fact that she's hurting!"

"Where the hell is all this shit coming from!? Hurting?! How can she be hurting? She was utterly fine the last we saw her!"

"Properly – that was when we found her in Albuquerque now she looks like some sick – I can't even finish it." Charlotte once again broke down and Ryan caught her again.

"What boy? You siding with her?" a furious Vance Evans glared at his son who looked back at him with a poker face. His scowl deepened and he threw up his hands in frustration walking out of the kitchen. Ryan knew that he was in the clear. His father would be so pissed he would just plainly leave while he would just make his mother smile and then he could be off. So he did what he had to do and sure enough, he was free by lunchtime.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

Troy woke up and decided to take a walk. He told Maggie that he would be heading off to Central Park to "see the sights and clear his head." She nodded her head and continued cleaning his apartment. Walking out into the sunlight, Troy jammed his hands into his pockets and started walking. He walked and walked, his head bowed, hands in his pockets he hardly noticed where he was going or who he was going to bump.

Once again, he bumped that blonde from last night and he looked up. Suddenly, it hit him – who the guy was. She was there when Sharpay was taken away. Rage overtook Troy and he immediately grabbed the lapels of the guy's overcoat and shoved him onto the nearest tree. What Troy didn't know that it was the wrong move and suddenly he found himself on the floor with the guy on top of him.

"What the hell are you stalking me for?!" a furious Ryan Evans yelled at the brunette he just tackled to the floor; he heard a grunt in reply and eased his weight but maintained his grip.

"What?!" he repeated. The brunette coughed and tried to stand up.

"I know who you are." Troy managed to choke out while trying to stand up.

"Oh yeah, who am I?"

"Aren't you the guy with Sharpay's parents?"

"Ah, so you're the infamous Troy Bolton." Ryan immediately became cordial and helped the other man to his feet.

"How do you know about me? You're parents didn't even bother to know my name when they barged into my home." Troy said in total confusion.

"Sharpay kept in touch with me, naturally she'll tell me all about _you_," he said with a smirk.

"Oh she does?" he muttered to himself looking pleased.

"C'mon and now I recognize you! You're the guy she was singing to when…" he couldn't finish it.

"When you took her away." Troy grimly finished for him; Ryan just nodded guiltily.

"Look, I had no part in this, I just want you to know that," he said.

"I see,"

The two started walking around the park.

"Do you know where Sharpay is?" Troy blurted out – he was dying to know.

"Oh yeah, I do." Ryan answered him and then looked down, "Do you want to see her?"

"Isn't she married?"

"Not happily,"

"Can we go now?"

"My thoughts exactly,"

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

Sharpay woke up and found herself looking up at the housekeeper. Maria gently smiled and swaddled her mistress with a thick blanket then helped her to her feet. Sharpay hobbled towards the mansion and was assisted to her room where breakfast in bed was waiting for her.

"Senior Whitmore will be out for the week," was all the housekeeper said before retreating.

It was a piece of heaven! For one whole week, Sharpay will be free of the beast she was forced to call her husband and all pain immediately left her body. She took a long hot relaxing shower, put on a comfortable outfit and proceeded to eat her breakfast with the first carefree smile she had in almost two years.

The day couldn't have gone any better, the door to the master's bedroom suddenly opened to reveal her all too-loving brother, Ryan.

"RyRy!" she squealed in utmost happiness and jumped into his awaiting arms but groaned suddenly. Ryan gently put her back on the bed and studied her broken body.

"Shar," he sighed sadly and she put her hands on his cheeks.

"It's ok big bro, he's out for a week – I'll live," she whispered sweetly.

"I don't like seeing you like this,"

"Trust me, I don't either,"

"That makes three of us."

The siblings looked up at the sight of Troy standing in the doorway. Sharpay immediately pushed her brother aside and rushed into her lover's awaiting arms and kissed him for what seemed to be an eternity. She was crying when they had to part for air.

"I could kill that bastard." Troy growled as he saw the bruises and welts magnified a hundred times now that Sharpay was safely in his arms.

"Don't sink that low," she chided and looked up in his cerulean blue eyes that contained pain.

"But he hurt you…" he whispered, his voice breaking. Sharpay just stroked the side of his face.

"It doesn't matter now – we're together and that's all that counts," she whispered and the two kissed once again.

"I hate to break this little love fest but hello – brother in the room?!" Ryan said in an attempt to break them apart. Sharpay just made shooing motions with her hand and he threw his hands up in frustration.

"_This _is what I get for bringing the two of you together! A kissing scene!" he cried sarcastically.

"Alright, Drama King, we'll do it later." Sharpay said freeing herself from Troy.

"Not really what I wanted to hear." Ryan groaned.

"Do you want to go out?" Troy asked suddenly with a huge boyish smile on his face.

"Would I?" Sharpay cried ecstatically but then shook her head, "We can't be seen together."

"Oh." Troy's face fell but then he shrugged, "Its ok, I'll just stay here with you."

"That's more like it," she giggled and patted the empty spot beside her. Troy joined her beside the huge bed and Ryan moved over so the three teens were now lying beside each other with Sharpay in the middle. She got the remote and turned on the television. The three watched movies until late afternoon when Ryan's phone vibrated.

"Damn! That has to be Mom; hold on a sec," he said and stood up at the same time answered the phone. He walked out to the balcony to get better signal. Troy and Sharpay were left alone in the huge bed and took that time to cuddle. Sharpay immediately laid her head on Troy's chest and he stroked her golden hair.

"God, I wish this day would never end." Sharpay mused looking up at Troy.

"What do you mean? I only came here for you Pay," he whispered kissing her forehead, "I can take you away right now," he continued, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips as his plan grew in his mind.

"We could run away together! You know…elope?" he looked at her giddily and she smiled.

"That would be the day," she sighed and Troy gently sat her up and faced her seriously.

"What's stopping us? We're together now – we could be unstoppable!" he cried excitedly.

"It's not that easy, Troy. I can't leave my mother and my brother in the hands of my so-called father and his new cronies! I have to take care of them…" she said sadly.

"We'll take them with us? I don't know but I promise you this: I'll fight for us! We have to get over this, I can't bear to see you hurt anymore." Troy tried to convince her.

"I know that Troy but we're so fucking messed up!" she finally broke down and Troy scooped her into his arms once again. Ryan came back into the room.

"Ah guys? Hey, I have to go," he said and the lovers nodded. Ryan kissed his sister's cheek, shook Troy's hand and then left. When he was gone, Sharpay gently released herself from Troy's arms and wiped away her smudged mascara.

"I'm a mess," she muttered to herself giggling. Troy tackled her and started tickling her, "I don't really mind," he said as she continued to giggle and he continued to tickle.

"I need some air!" she yelled a while later and clutched her sides drawing in ragged breaths but she was smiling. Troy looked down on her from his kneeling position on the bed and he thought that no sight could ever get as adorable as her when she suddenly tackled him in a surprised move. Now straddle under Sharpay, Troy looked up at her triumphant face as she wiggled her fingers in the air.

"Not if I get you first!" he cried and he was about to tickle her again when Sharpay suddenly leaned in and captured Troy's lips with her own in a heated kiss. The two forgot that they were supposed to be tickle-fighting each other; so lost in their own world they barely heard the knock of Maria on the door.

"Señor? Señora? It is late afternoon and you have not come down to lunch?" she called through the door. Sharpay heard her and pushed herself off Troy to answer the door.

"Maria? I'm sorry – could you just bring the food up here?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes Señora." Maria answered with a smile; she saw the smudged lipstick, the ruffled hair and the odd glint in her mistress' eye that convinced her that the food should really be brought up.

"Thank you!"

After the late lunch that was served to them, Troy and Sharpay once again cuddled on the huge bed. She was again on his chest and he was again stroking her hair.

"Did it ever occur to you, that since I came in here, we never left?"

"Oh yeah, I was kinda planning we don't."

"Why not?"

"Well, I just wanted to feel you, you know, beside me again."

"Aww Pay, I do too. Did you consider my offer?"

"I'm thinking about it, but I'm not sure."

"Give me your number before I leave ok?"

"I can't,"

"What!?"

"Brian monitors the calls in and out. If I know, he's also tapping them but I'm not sure…"

"Psycho…"

"Tell me about it,"

"My offer still stands."

"I know…"

"I just don't want to see you getting hurt like this."

"I can handle it, now that I know you're here."

Sharpay turned her head and kissed Troy's chest. Seeing the buttoned shirt as a hindrance, she undid the confounded things and started kissing his bare chest. Troy looked at her and had an inkling she won't stop making his heart race faster and his crotch getting harder making his jeans a hundred times uncomfortable.

"Mmm…" was all he could say when she went lower and lower. Sharpay was slowly undoing the buttons as she went lower and lower until the whole shirt was open. She grinned and then slowly undid the buckle of Troy's belt as she kissed the bare skin above the lining of his jeans. Feeling his bulge somewhere below, she removed the belt and then the button of his jeans revealing his erection through his boxers.

"Aren't you big," she cooed stroking his base making Troy groan and his manhood became much straighter. She giggled and then freed his throbbing penis giving it a look before taking it whole in her mouth. Troy gave an involuntary thrust as she started to go up and down, sucking on him like there was no tomorrow. He panted and raised himself on one elbow as his other hand went to the back of Sharpay's head encouraging her. She went faster and Troy swore that all he could see were stars as he felt like dying and going up to heaven.

"I'm…gonna…come…" he moaned at Sharpay and she looked up at him questioningly but didn't stop, "And…I'm…not…gonna…do…it…in…your…Ah!" he couldn't finish his statement. He was very near and he didn't really want to cum in her mouth. Sharpay understood his plea and let him go. Troy hurried to the comfort room to relieve himself. He came back to the bed and Sharpay was there grinning at him – that same grin she wore before she opened his jeans. He grinned back and then went on all fours crawling over to her and capturing her lips with his own. Sharpay wrapped her arms around Troy's neck when she felt his hand caress the inside of her thighs. She let out a moan and he took that chance to attack the very base of her neck making her moan louder as Sharpay now clutched tufts of Troy's brown hair. His necking and caressing drove her wild especially when Troy's hand reached the front of her lacy underwear she chose to wear that morning.

"Oh Goood…don't stoooppp…" she whimpered and he didn't disappoint her. In fact, Troy took off her underwear and started to insert one, then two fingers inside her pumping as kissed her once again; Sharpay's moans escaping into Troy's own mouth. Then without ceasing the quick thrusts his fingers are doing, he slowly trailed kisses down Sharpay's body until he reached her core where he gave all his attention to her bud making her writhe in pleasure beneath them.

"Troy," Sharpay panted, "I really…need…you inside me!"

After a few hours, clothes, blankets and pillows were strewn all over the room but couple in the middle of the bed hasn't stopped yet. Sharpay was now on top of Troy and was grinding her hips to his rhythm as it complied with her own. It was their…fourth? And they showed no signs of stopping soon…

About half past three in the morning, Maria looked up and smiled. She was pleased to hear the silence of the whole mansion once again. Troy and Sharpay were now finally sleeping after being incredibly spent; they were sure to be extremely sore in the morning…

* * *

Finally!

I got writer's block the whole week and I couldn't write. Finally I found inspiration after my long period of procrastination! Though this can't be the best chapter yet, I think it could do as a filler. Oh yeah, I've also changed the rating to **M **because I doubt I would be able to stop myself from putting some really mature contents into the FanFic...

Brian Whitmore's out for a week? What could possibly go wrong?  
Troy and Sharpay finally meet and they make love! Isn't that sweet? (googly eyes) I apologize though, if I seem to suck writing that part, I assure you I tried my best!

Oh... so much drama is in the air! And it shall get thicker...

Reviews are very much appreciated!


	5. Chapter 4

**Runaway with Love**

**Chapter IV**

"_**Alas! **_

_**Happiness wasn't meant**_

_**To last forever**_

_**Unless…"**_

Sharpay woke up and rolled over the huge bed thinking that it was all a dream. She felt sore all over and saw the strewn clothes, blankets and pillows all around the room assuring her that whatever happened last night was real. She looked around once more and saw the sleeping figure of Troy Bolton right beside her. He had this cheesy grin on his face and she couldn't help but giggle. That woke him up and he grinned sleepily at her.

"Morning beautiful," he said croakily trying to shake the sleep from his voice.

"Morning handsome," she answered and bent down to kiss him. It was another sweet kiss that promised another session had Troy not groaned a bit.

"What's wrong?" Sharpay asked worriedly.

"I think…I'm too sore?" he muttered the statement coming out more as a question.

"Oh my poor darling," she cooed, "I think I am too." Sharpay giggled and just lay back beside him. Troy put his arm around her and they were snuggling together once again.

"You know, I've never felt happier." Troy murmured in her ear.

"And I've never heard anything cheesier," she joked and they both laughed.

"I love you," he murmured and Sharpay smiled as she turned to face him.

"I love you too," she said and they kissed. They were broken apart by hurried knockings on the door. Troy sat himself up and grabbed his jeans from the floor, putting them on before opening the door which revealed a very frantic Maria.

"Señor, Señora, Señor Whitmore está llegando! Por favor, ocultar! No sé cuánto tiempo puede mantener fuera de él para usted!" the Spanish woman babbled and Troy just stood there confused while Sharpay frantically got up and wrapped herself in the blanket and ushered him in the comfort room. Troy tried to fend her off and know what's going on.

"Please don't say anything!" she hissed and shut the door in his face.

Troy could hear the frantic rustling around the room and decided to honor what she asked of him. He heard slow footsteps coming from the outside of the room and more frantic scuffling. Finally he heard a voice that chilled him to the bone. He heard it once when he was watching the arrival of Sharpay and her new husband on the ET News that night. It was the voice of none other than the sinister and illustrious businessman, Simon Whitmore.

"Ah, so you sleep o'naturale when my son is not home?" he asked with a dreadful attempt to sugarcoat his intentions which were clearly free of purity.

"Simon," he could hear Sharpay's icy voice as she tried not to make it quiver in fear.

"Maria, I want some tea," it was a harsh snap and Troy heard the scurry of frightened footsteps as the terrified housekeeper went down to the kitchen. The door snapped shut and he heard the lock too. Troy could only imagine the sight now and it made him want to barge out.

"You made my job much easier for me, Sharpay. I'm not really keen on undressing ladies in the heat of passion. I really prefer them undressed when I get in a room. My wife, oh Sarah, she was never really one of them – and she couldn't keep up with me too…" this was making Troy's blood boil and he heard soft thumps and a cry of pain from Sharpay.

"Tell me now! Are you really going to chuck another lamp at my head?!" a furious roar and a very crunchy snap followed the outburst. Troy put his ear on the wood and pressed hard hoping to hear anymore sounds. Suddenly, he heard the soft sobs that could only come from Sharpay.

"That's right, cry girl cry! It's making me harder faster than Viagra!" the sobs became grunts of someone choking and Troy opened the door a crack to see that Simon has forced himself in Sharpay's mouth and she was gagging at the sudden intruder. Troy glowered at the sight and against Sharpay's pleading eyes, he slowly crept out of the bathroom and saw one of the heavy statues adorning some shelves lining up one part of the wall. He grabbed what seemed to be the easiest to swing and while Simon was busy forcing himself into Sharpay's mouth, Troy positioned himself behind the old man and swung.

**THWACK!!!**

**THWACK!!!**

**THWACK!!!**

**THWACK!!!**

**THWACK!!!**

Sharpay lost count of the many times Troy had hit her father-in-law's head. She looked down and all she saw was the mangled heap of flesh and brains of Simon Whitmore. Not bearing to look at it again, she rushed to the bathroom and vomited in the toilet. Troy looked down at his handiwork and though he felt guilt and disgust welling up inside him, he couldn't help but flash a small smile. He immediately took out his phone and asked for Ryan's number.

After an hour, Ryan Evans stood over the lifeless body of Simon Whitmore and surveyed the gory scene before him. He looked over at Troy who was replacing the bed sheets so no evidence of his visitation would come to the knowledge of the police. Maria was being calmed by Sharpay because she nearly had a heart attack at the deceased figure of her employer.

"Do we have an alibi?"

"Yeah…"

"What is it?"

"Sharpay was assaulted and Simon tried to stop him but he took the blows and…"

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP." Troy immediately froze and did as was told then he slowly turned around to see Brian Whitmore. The bastard's face was ashen as he stared at the corpse of his own father and his eyes burned with hatred. He sneered at Troy who, in return, glared at him.

"This is the man who…killed…my father!" he yelled and pointed at Troy. The cops immediately went to him and frisked him. Finding nothing, they cuffed his hands behind his back and led him away. Sharpay watched all this and had to be restrained by her brother before she chased her lover butt-naked to the police station.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Whitmore that we were not able to come on time. I know that it must be hard for you to be left unprotected by your husband but your tormentor is gone now." Brian smiled and played the loving husband as the cops were in his home but the minute they sped away, he slapped her.

"Think of cheating on me, eh?!" he roared and suddenly the belt was out again and they played cat and mouse around the big room as he tried to hit her and she tried to hide.

"Fuck you, you bastard!" she yelled and then spotted the balcony, should she jump? Sharpay realized that he wasn't worth dying for but she thought too long. A hard slap on the cheek made her fall and the slap was followed by punches and kicks and more leather whipping. Brian stood over her loosening his tie and he had this maniacal grin on his face.

"You've been a bad girl, Sharpay," he said acidly and produced a pair of handcuffs. Sharpay stared at it and her eyes widened in fear. She tried to rush out of his grip but he was faster and stronger and soon enough she was cuffed… in front of the fireplace.

"You're sick," she hissed and her husband just punched her gut and lit the fireplace. The hot fire from behind made Sharpay sweat and it was so hot she felt like she would burn alive. Just when the heat was consuming her something snagged her stomach and she looked down to see blood slowly oozing from a new wound and following the trail of dripping blood, discovered that Brian was now holding a cat o' nine tails whip and he was clearly enjoying what he was doing.

"Maria might hear you," he said in mid-swing and then put a gag on her mouth. Sharpay tried to free herself but she felt trapped and she accepted her torture with her head bowed. Her world was suddenly becoming dark and she thought she heard a scuffle somewhere but then ignored it as her husband left her like that for the night.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

"Seventy thousand dollars are you insane?!"

"He assaulted the wife of…"

"What proof have you that he did? Did you see it with your own two eyes?! Did you hear her screams?! Her pleadings!? I read the report and she didn't even flinch at the sight of him! Let my client go!"

"Sir we…"

"I don't want to hear your petty attempts. Take me to Troy Bolton now!"

Troy looked up at the sound of his name and approaching footsteps. He looked up in time to see a short but bull-like man standing in front of his cell while a taller policeman put the key into the lock. The door was opened and he was beckoned by the man and led to a smaller room with a table and two steel chairs. He looked to the right and there was a screen but he knew better.

"Who are you?" he managed to ask the man.

"Arnold Jonas, criminal attorney. Diana called and said you were in trouble," he explained in a hurried tone running a hand through his thinning hair. (**A/N: **think Danny De Vito)

"Uh thanks, but I'm not sure what trouble I'm in really…" he started to explain but was waved off. Arnold checked his cellphone and then smiled brightly.

"Just in time – c'mon kid, you're going home." Arnold said and then the door opened and the cops told Troy that someone posted bail and since they couldn't really find evidence against him, he was free to go. Troy just followed Arnold and they climbed into a black Cadillac. He thought that the lawyer was just fat for such a big car but was surprised when he looked to his left and saw Diana Stone smiling at him.

"Diana?" he gasped and she hugged him tightly.

"Oh God! I hear what happened and I should've come earlier but there was a problem at the store and I couldn't just leave it and oh my God I am so sorry…" she cried onto his shoulder.

"But how did you know?" Troy asked confused and she let go of him and held him at arm's length.

"I have my sources," she said knowingly and tapped his nose. Arnold watched all of these with boredom.

"I see you've also met Arnie, he was Gary's friend." Diana explained and Troy looked back at the man. He nodded politely and shook Troy's hand.

"So you're the boy D's so in love with," he said like he was stating a fact.

"Excuse me? No, I'm not her lover or anything." Troy said becoming uncomfortable before the lawyer snorted.

"I didn't mean it _that _way. I meant as a son. D's in love with you like a mother loves her son." Arnold explained in a booming voice. Troy was speechless since the man seemed to be mad.

"Oh forgive Arnie and his ways," Diana explained, "I know he's intimidating but hey, that's the way he is."

"Yeah, don't take me too seriously when I yell, kid. I brawl for a living, you get used to it." Arnie said and he and Diana laughed.

"So what happens now?" Troy asked after a period of silence. Diana and Arnold looked at each other for awhile.

"Well uh…" Arnold rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, "You're not too off the hook buddy. Whitmore's pressing so much charges but I can take it. Problem is, he has people in the bureau who could go over to the dark side at a flash of green but don't worry kid, if worse comes to worse, I also have my own people," he winked and Troy gulped. _If worse comes to worse?_

"What Arnie as trying to say is that he can handle whatever Brian Whitmore throws at him, isn't it, Arnie?" Diana said and the lawyer nodded his head.

"Being a lawyer, you have to forgive him," she added and Troy chuckled at the thought.

"So where are we going?" he asked and, as if to answer hi question, the car stopped. Troy noticed that her face changed. Her smile became a think line and her eyes became as cold as she looked ahead.

The three were in front of a tall building and Troy could guess that only rich people lived here. They entered the grand lobby and went straight to an elevator. They rode it straight to the penthouse.

"We're here," she whispered as the elevator slowed. The three stepped out and they faced a menacing looking guard who blocked the double doors leading to the pent itself.

"Who are you?" he asked in a deep voice. Arnold stepped up to the guard and gave him a smile.

"Ben, unless you want the FBI to know what exactly was your role in the murder of _that _gang boss, I suggest you step aside," he snarled and the guard immediately turned his head. The three entered the penthouse and Troy was amazed at the grandeur of the place.

"Vance, is that you?" a voice called out coldly from one of the rooms and Diana followed the sound of the voice.

"No Charlotte, its Diana." Diana said just as cold and Charlotte whipped around from the armchair from where she was reading.

"What are you doing here?" her sister hissed and Troy felt Arnold dragging him to the side as they watched the sisters.

"This is the last straw with you Charlotte, how could you? My own niece – beaten and martially raped by her husband and you turn a blind eye!" Diana started to rant as Charlotte's eyes widened and started to water.

"What do you mean? Sharpay is perfectly fine!" Charlotte started to argue but the lie bellied her cold tone and fear made it quaver despite her bravado.

"Perfectly fine – are you insane?! She calls me from a pay phone 5000 miles away from her home on a good day just to ask me to take her away!" her sister started screaming and Troy's eyes went wide. He jerked his arm away from Arnold's grasp and strode towards Charlotte.

"What did she do to deserve this?" he asked in a steely voice and Charlotte backed away from him but for every step she took, Troy took a step towards her.

"You took away from the best thing that's ever happened in my life. Then you let her suffer just to keep with this," he gestured around the plush room, "Lifestyle? You don't know the pain she suffers and you're supposed to be her mother. Bitch!" Troy had never lost control like that before and he felt rage running through his veins at the very sight of Sharpay's mother. Charlotte backed herself straight onto the wall and when she had no more space left he raised his hand and was about to strike her when he heard Ryan's voice through the doorway.

"Leave her alone! She may not be totally innocent in this but I can tell you, she didn't want it to happen either and was powerless to stop it." Troy turned around and his arm dropped to his side.

"How come she's powerless to stop it?" he asked bitterly, quoting Ryan's statement.

"What can I do make my husband see reason? Vance is ruthless when it comes to the things he wants and there are just some things – or rather people, that I don't have much control over!" Charlotte cried and Diana stepped in front of her.

"It may not be the people Charlotte, but you had control over the situation. You could have _helped _Sharpay!"

"Helped her what?! Escape again?"

"Well yeah – after all, you didn't want this for her in the first place."

"Stay out of this Diana! You went MIA for a decade so don't come barging in here as if you _were _here the whole freaking time!"

"And how did I become MIA Charlotte?!"

"Stop it!"

"Ladies, c'mon, break it up…"

"Stay out of this Arnie!"

"You bitch, you bitch!"

"What do you mean!?"

"What?"

"Hey!"

"Whatever, c'mon we gotta save Sharpay!"

"Are you crazy?! She's _fine_…"

"Fine?! How fine can she be when she has bruises all over her body!"

"Hey, lay off man. Be rational…"

"Ah, the ladies are at it again…"

**BLAM!**

"Mr. Bolton, you weren't given any authorization to leave prison. We are now arresting you for first-degree murder and for escaping prison. You have the right to remain silent as we escort you back."

"But I haven't done… Ouch, shit! Arnie!"

"Arnold, do something…"

"Calm down D, I have a plan. Stay cool kid!"

The place became quiet as Troy suddenly kept his mouth shut and stopped trying to fend off the cops. The five others who were left behind watched him as he was dragged away…

* * *

First of all, I'm sorry this took soo long to update!  
Now I understand why there is such a thing as a writer's block. Plus the fact that I had so many things to do.

The story's nearing its end actually, one more chapter, a lot of things to clear up, so little time. But I'll manage.  
I know it's kind of badly written, but please, leave a review before closing your window and scoffing.


	6. Chapter 5

**Runaway with Love**

**Chapter V**

"_**Your knight in shining **__**armor**_

_**Has one more battle to fight**_

_**And off he goes again"**_

Brian Whitmore paced the luxurious office that was occupied by his father until his _untimely_ demise. He savored the feeling of running a company so big and earning himself a lot more money – maybe even topping in the next year's Forbes magazine as the world's richest man. He smirked at the thought.

After the funeral, he immediately went to office and announced that it was his duty to bring a future into their company: today! Many bewildered faces looked up at him, Vance Evans' included. He explained that in order to keep up with the ever-changing miracles of technology, they must be able to become flexible and accept what was to come. The result was more bewildered faces and Vance Evans taking him aside to ask him what he was talking about.

"That's just an intro! It means that from now on, we'll be relying on new technology – so it means less manual labor, we cut costs of paying salaries. More for us, aren't you glad?" Brian beamed proudly at his father-in-law.

"That may not be such a good idea, son. First of all, we can't keep changing technology after short periods of years – like new machinery every five years. That may cut salary costs but it's gonna double our capital and that's worse. Second, I let you marry my daughter so that half the people out there, who are my employees, wouldn't get sacked!" Vance reprimanded. He was outraged at the turnaround of events after sacrificing his daughter's heart on a silver platter to his nemesis in the business world.

"Vance." Brian puffed his chest, "You work for a new boss now. So even if you're my father-in-law and I have much respect for you, lay off my game. You handed over total control to both of us and now, you stand your place. I don't care if you bawl over your salvaged employees, I'm gonna give them a check and let them go." With that, he turned around and went back to the awaiting podium to deliver the news.

Vance Evans' world was spinning. In a moment of weakness, he had shattered his world and now, he has to pay the price. He scowled; this wasn't what he signed up for. Glaring at his son-in-law, he immediately turned his heel and walked out of the conference room that held huge meetings like the one happening now. The office was quite deserted except for secretaries doing last minute errands. He casually walked towards the bank of elevators gleaming in the distance. Whatever he was going to do, he had to do it fast. It was now or never and, he prayed, that it will also clear his conscience.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

Sharpay was distraught. She heard the news that Troy was sentenced to lethal injection and her husband was gloating about it. This made him rougher and she started contemplating suicide when Troy was gone. On the up side, however, Brian was spending less and less time in the mansion. She figured that he found other ladies with his new position and that she was just there as a rebound when he picks up a smart girl who dumps him.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

Charlotte told her driver to park in front of the apartment and then have lunch. It was going to be a long day. She put on her Chanel sunglasses, hardened her face and stepped out of the gleaming Mercedes.

Diana was talking to Maggie when the doorbell rang. She immediately knew who it was and told her housekeeper not to interrupt them. Maggie nodded and Diana stood up to open the door. A blonde stood in the doorway.

"Charlotte, I would've said that this was a lovely surprise had it been a decade ago, I hope you don't mind." Diana said coldly as she crossed her arms in front of her and barricaded her sister's entrance to her apartment.

"Let's just talk Diana, I don't want to start fighting and leave with wrinkles on my face." Charlotte snapped and pushed her way into the threshold. She took in her surroundings, as if seeing it for the first time, before sitting on one of the sofas. Her sister sat directly across from her.

"First of all, I want you to know that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for pushing you away and blaming you for something that's not your fault. I understand why you had to get away from me, I was overbearing and it was stupid." Charlotte started dabbing her eyes with a silk handkerchief, "It's so hard to lose your twin, you know, but I think you understand. We both loved Eugene with all our hearts and it was painful when he died. But, with the recent events, I realized that I was so disillusioned with the happiness Vance was able to provide and I, I lost myself…" she sniffled and started expectantly at her sister. Diana didn't even stir at the end of the story nor did she show any signs that it affected her. She just sat across her sister and watch her breakdown.

"Please talk to me…" Charlotte pleaded after a while.

"Why did you come here?" Diana retorted coldly.

"I wanted to apologize, just that. It took me ten years to realize my mistake with my little sister and now that my life has gone to the dogs…" she trailed off.

"Let me get this straight – you're scared shitless. Apparently, you feel something big that's going down and you're trying to assess whether or not it will affect you in some way. That being said, you want to fix your unfinished businesses." Diana interpreted the scenario as she saw it and her sister just slumped in her seat, knowing that it was partly true.

"Yes, that's half-correct. The other half is truly sincere." Charlotte mumbled and stood up, "I think its time for me to leave." Diana watched her retreating back getting closer to the door.

"Hey Charlotte, I've forgiven you for being a bitch a long time ago. What I haven't forgiven you for is letting my niece be treated by crap at the hands of some sick psycho whose company's going down the drain anyway!" she called out. Charlotte stopped in her tracks and went back in front of her sister.

"Vance runs them too…" she hissed weakly.

"Stop sticking up for your own husband, he doesn't need it." Diana snapped and glared at her sister.

"Diana what is wrong with you!? I come here with a good and sincere intention and you go ahead and screw it up!" Charlotte cried hysterically and started sobbing.

"If you wanted to make things better you should've focused on what's happening now! Like the love of Sharpay's life going to be executed in a few days because you're asshole of a son-in-law twisted a few arms in the government!" her sister spat bitterly.

"What do you want me to do?!" bawled Charlotte.

"Be ready to take me home in your Mercedes after the execution." Diana simply said and walked away.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

"I thought you said…that…"

"I know what I said kid, and I'm sticking to it. I'm taking care of ya!"

"Telling me that in a day or so I will be executed by lethal injection is your way of saying that you'll take care of me!?"

"Just go with the flow kid, no harm, no foul."

"'With the flow' – are you insane?!"

"Just shut it Troy! I know how to handle this, okay? Just a few more petitions…"

"The guards said there was no where else to run to."

"You idiot, you listen to them? They're just riling you up."

"I think they're telling the truth."

"And gee, I believe that love makes the world go round."

"It does…"

"Yeah, around you're head! Listen, you'll be fine. Stop whining…"

"Oh I am perfectly fine. I had a good run in my nineteen years of **living**, you know?"

"Sure you did…"

"Oh yeah, I met the love of my life, got to visit NY out of the charity of the people who love me, a charmed life, yeah? And now I'm stuck in the slammer with the knowledge that this is the last place on earth I'll be able to step on."

"Just shut up and listen to Arnie okay? You'll be fine – maybe you'll love it on the other side."

"How come you're so optimistic about this?"

"Ain't no use bitching about it."

"You've got a point."

"Way to go, kid."

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

Vance was finished with his job and he came home earlier than he was supposed to. He found his wife in front of the television watching some lifestyle channel. He decided to join her and she looked happy about him being there.

"Wow, I can't believe that it's been so long since we were able to do this kind of thing." Vance whispered in his wife's ear. Charlotte smiled and patted his chest.

"Ditto Carmichael," she whispered and her husband frowned at her.

"Please don't call me that," he whined and she laughed, a real laugh, something she hadn't done in a while.

"You know, I have a feeling that things are gonna look brighter tomorrow," she smiled.

"You think so?" her husband asked, confused. How can his daughter's boyfriend's execution make tomorrow any good?

"I know so." Charlotte nodded. Just then, a grandfather clock chimed announcing that it was time for the six o' clock news. Vance got the remote and changed the channel.

"Good evening New York, I'm Allan Chernoff for Headline News. Just this afternoon, a manhunt has begun for the son of recently deceased Simon Whitmore. Brian Whitmore was last seen in his late father's office delivering an announcement to all employees. Shortly after, black market deals and contracts made its way to the director of the FBI's office. We are now imploring _anyone _who has seen Mr. Whitmore to please report to this hotline immediately…"

"Wow, how did _that_ happen?" Charlotte asked her husband, bemused.

"Retribution happened." Vance answered her.

"Oh my God, did you really?" his wife looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I allowed myself to become a pawn – not become stupid," he retorted jokingly. Charlotte, overcome with her own happiness, flung herself at his arms and cried happily on his shoulder. Ryan watched everything from the archway and couldn't help but cry himself. It was bittersweet – Troy wasn't off the hook yet.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

Sharpay was dreading the morning and when she woke up, she felt sick but tried to be strong in spite of the feeling that she was crumbling within. Troy was going to be executed today, actually tonight, thanks to her husband who was now MIA. She sat up in bed and tried to soothe her aching head. Just then she heard a knock on her door. Knowing that she had no one to fear anymore, she just told the person to come in.

"How are you feeling?" the familiar sweet voice rang in her ears and she looked up joyfully.

"Like it's the end of the world, but I try not to show it," she said and shakily laughed at her joke.

"I don't see anything funny," her guest said and ambled to her bed.

"Me neither…" Sharpay agreed pulling her legs to her chest and letting tears fall.

"Watching my grandson die is too strange. I always imagined it the other way around…" he said.

"I know…" she whispered.

"You need to eat your breakfast, sweet pea." William Winthrop said and stood up, holding out his hand for her. Sharpay gratefully accepted it and she grabbed her bathrobe before following him downstairs.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

Diana couldn't eat but her lawyer could. Arnold Jonas shoveled food down his mouth as if this was his last day on earth. She looked at him with a mixture of amusement and disbelief written all over her beautiful face. Arnie finally noticed her eyes and he looked up.

"Can I not eat in peace?" he asked quite gruffly, bewildered at her attention towards him.

"How can you be so calm about this?" she asked angrily trying not to cry.

"Because if I go on being sad about it, then it would ruin my day," he answered nonchalantly.

"Your day? He's going to be executed in less than 24 hours and you don't want to ruin your day?" she spat bitterly. Arnold shrugged and continued eating his breakfast.

"Arnie… talk to me…" Diana pleaded shaking his arm.

"Everything's gonna be fine, D. Trust me on this," he held her hand and looked her straight in the eye as he said those words. Diana just pulled her hand away and entered her room.

"I hope it will be," she whispered before sliding to the floor and letting the tears cascade down her cheeks. Arnold felt sorry for her and pulled out his phone.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

No one in the Evans family was eating breakfast. Ryan couldn't stomach his food and his mother was just to upset to eat. Vance was busy comforting his wife as she cried non-stop on his shoulder since she woke up.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

At exactly eleven in the evening, everyone was gathered in the witness room. In front was a screen that held a bed shaped like a cross. It had straps that were placed where the person's head, arms and legs will be laid.

Vance, Charlotte and Ryan took the seat behind the ones in the first row which were reserved for Brian Whitmore (still missing) and his wife, Sharpay Evans. Diana arrived with Arnold and there was a tearful reunion between aunt and niece. William Winthrop was introduced to the family and then, as a kind of last minute, Troy's parents.

Jack and Lucille were still shocked to know that their son was going to be executed for murder and escaping prison and they didn't talk much. Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Martha, Jason and Zeke managed to go to New York too. They wanted to pay their last respects to Troy.

Arnold watched everyone with a weary eye and finally, it was time for the execution. The warden read the charges and then the prisoner was brought out. Troy walked into the room wearing an orange jumpsuit and his hands handcuffed in front of him. Lucille and Jack stared at him despairingly and so did his friends. He gave them a sad smile and turned his eyes to Sharpay. She looked at him with puffy eyes and stood up to kiss him one last time. Troy tried not to cry when their lips lost contact and he nodded at everyone else.

"All I want to say, before I… die... is that I love you all. You have made me so happy and it means so much to me, that you're here in my last moments."

The guards took him away and everyone watched as Troy was taken into the room and strapped down. A man with a white jacket entered and everyone watched with bated breath as he looked for a vein and injected the first shot: sodium thiopental. Troy immediately became unconscious but his chest was still rising and falling which meant that he was still alive. Then the man injected the second shot, pancuronium and finally potassium chloride. Finally he checked for a pulse and signaled that Troy Zachary Bolton was officially dead.

* * *

Intense much?


	7. Chapter 6

**Runaway with Love **

**Chapter VI**

"_**When all hope is lost,**_

_**Remember that it is not gone."**_

Everybody was ushered out of the penitentiary and they all gathered at the Evans' penthouse. It was a somber gathering and everyone just sat down quietly and comforted one another. The silence was interrupted by Arnold's phone buzzing.

"Hello?" he said in a quiet voice, "Okay good… okay."

Nobody was paying attention, they all hated him, and he suppressed the smile growing on his face. After all, it was a part of his job. The doorbell rang on time and he opened it quickly and ushered two men pushing a gurney inside.

"What is the meaning of this?!" thundered Vance Evans who was about to throw them out when Arnold stepped in front of him.

"Have a little faith, stay aside, if Bob does something wrong…" he warned but everyone was watching as one of the men unzipped the body bag and exposed Troy's corpse. Bob, whom everyone recognized as the one who administered the shots, produced another injection.

Bob nodded and felt for another vein in Troy's arm, and then he administered the drug. Suddenly, the corpse which had been dead for nearly three hours, started to twitch. Everybody watched as Troy Bolton came back to life, came back to them. He sat up on the gurney and rubbed his neck.

"Damn, now I know what a bat to the back of the head means…" he groaned.

Suddenly, about seven pairs of arms surrounded him and Troy looked around to see his family pressed together squeezing the life out of him. He raised his arm and attempted to call for help by waving it but they all pressed closer.

"People, can't you see he can't breathe!" Arnold barked and everyone backed away.

"Thank you…" Troy gasped and looked around, amazed that he's alive.

"I'm alive?" he managed to ask, still unbelieving about the whole thing.

"You can breathe, walk and talk, can't you kid? Told you you'll be fine." Arnie said and Troy jumped down the gurney and hugged the small man.

"Hey thanks," he whispered. When he pulled away, Troy was met with the faces of his overjoyed family and friends but there was one person missing.

"Where's Sharpay?" he asked and everyone looked around. They were all so caught up with their own misery they forgot about Sharpay.

"She must be in her room." Ryan suggested and told Troy where to go. He ran straight to her room and quietly opened her door.

Sharpay didn't want to cry in front of everyone so she locked herself in her room and contemplated on her life. After making a decision that suicide was stupid, she sighed and stood in front of her window gazing at the bright lights of New York.

Troy gazed at her back and sauntered over to her and then wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He heard her gasp in shock and hurriedly turned around pushing his arms away. Her eyes registered shock before rolling upwards and Troy caught her swooning body that was making a graceful arc as she fell.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

Waking up, Sharpay wished that what she saw was true. Last night, Troy died and three hours later, he was hugging her from behind. How can that be? She thought that she was seeing his apparition and the thought alone made her faint. Looking to her left, what she saw made her almost faint again. It was Troy – and he had a beautiful smile.

She watched him as his arm moved around, trying to find the body that was wrapped around it a few minutes ago. She watched him frown and settle for her pillow which he hugged close to him. Sharpay felt tears sliding down her cheeks as she slowly realized that Troy wasn't dead after all. Troy must've heard her crying because after a few sniffs, he was hugging her and telling her that everything's going to be alright.

"Oh my God, you're alive!" was all she could say, over and over again, as she clutched his shirt.

"Yeah, don't cry Pay. I'm here now…" he soothed.

"So… what do we do now?" she asked him.

"You get outta here. If anyone catches you two, your toast," the booming voice of Atty. Arnold Jonas floated through the room. The young couple looked at him.

"Get outta here? But where do we go?" Troy asked hugging Sharpay tighter. She looked at the lawyer in fright wondering where they would go since New York was her home.

"Back to Albuquerque, go to Vegas, I really don't know. But Troy, as much as New York is concerned, you're a fugitive and if they spot you – well, I don't think you're gonna like it." Arnold explained and suddenly, Diana appeared beside him.

"Breakfast is ready," she said in a sweet voice but her eyes took on some sadness.

They all went down and sat around the dining table digging into their meal. Everyone looked somber, Troy and Sharpay guessed that they know the news already.

"So, where do you plan on going?" Vance Evans looked up from his toast and directed his gaze at his daughter and her boyfriend. Sharpay stared at him in shock and nearly spat her coffee.

"Who says we're going anywhere?" she asked bewildered, why did everyone insist that they leave?

"Well, Brian Whitmore committed suicide," her father answered with a sad smile and everyone gasped in shocked. Charlotte smiled too and held her husband's hand.

"He's not our problem anymore," she assured everyone.

"Don't worry sis, we're just asking you to be safe – not loose communication." Ryan piped up with a smile. Sharpay smiled too and accepted the fact that they cannot stay in New York anymore.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

_Brian Whitmore sneered at his wedding picture as he downed a Jack Daniels whiskey bottle in his right hand. He knew it was over and the cops were looking for him but they didn't know about his mistress, Katie. She was the only girl who really loved him and what he did to her - so much so that she agreed to hide him in her apartment._

_So as of late, he has been hiding there drinking his ass off. Brian heard a sound coming through the other side of the bedroom and he paused his drinking long enough to listen. It was Katie and a few other male voices. She never liked orgies…unless…_

_It was the police!_

_Brian seethed in anger as he realized that Katie was a traitor and nothing that he could do now would save his sorry ass now so he decided on a final goodbye._

"_Vance Evans here," the man on the other line said._

"_Vance, Daddy! How's your crummy ass now, eh?" Brian slurred in a hushed tone._

"_Oh, it's you. I don't deal with trash. Goodbye." Vance snapped and was about to close his phone when, "My blood is in your hands…" Brian slurred._

"_Then may God have mercy on me for giving the world one less evil through retribution."_

_That was all it took before Brian threw his phone across the room where it smashed on the wall and finished his whiskey all in one swig. Then he looked at the window of his mistress's apartment before throwing the bottle at it and watching it shatter into a million pieces. _

_A scuffle was heard outside and then the police were trying to barge their way in. Brian just glared at the door before running headfirst out of the window and falling past sixteen stories onto the sidewalk below._

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

It was late in the afternoon and Troy and Sharpay were packed and ready to go. The Beemer that Diana gave Troy was up and running and its two passengers were looking out their window.

"Call, ok?" Ryan leaned in and kissed his sister's forehead.

"Yeah, I promise." Sharpay replied and hugged him from her seat.

"I love you." Lucille clutched her son tightly and Troy kissed her cheek.

"I love you too," he whispered and gave his grandfather a thumbs-up after his mother pulled away.

"Visit me, boy, you remember that." William called out and his grandson nodded.

Finally the coupe was able to pull away and a few hours later, New York was nothing but a distant spot on the rear-view mirror.

"So, where to my lady?" Troy asked glancing at Sharpay.

"Wherever we can runaway too," she answered and briefly held his hand.

"As you wish," he consented and drove faster to wherever life will lead them.

* * *

I didn't kill Troy Bolton, couldn't, wouldn't, shouldn't.

And to LoveAndSerenity: Brian Whitmore's out of the picture! LOL

So this is the end, I was contemplating on a possible sequel but maybe just a oneshot? Someday? What do you think?  
Anyway, this story is done for now... Review please, it makes my day!

**Edit 06/01/09: **I put a part of how Brian Whitmore committed suicide in response to LoveAndSerenity's review that although the chapter was good, the problem with Brian was resolved in a rushed manner. I'm sorry that it was only now that I was able to replace it but I hope that it will do.

Again, maybe one day I'll do a oneshot sequel so watch out!


End file.
